


let's be free

by omen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Freedom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omen/pseuds/omen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We missed it.</p><p>We missed the freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's be free

**Author's Note:**

> dam yer BBC

We missed it.  
We missed the freedom.

Years back,

Banging drums, swinging heads.  
Extinguishing frustration, anxiety.

Singing, running around.  
Voices are hoarse and muscles ache.

Now,

Nothing aches outside,  
Just burning up inside.

"No climbing Mr Joseph."  
"Do you mind not taking off your shirts?"  
Controlled environments, they say.  
Tight-lipped smiles and eyes boring.

There we see  
Diminishing happiness in the eyes  
Of our loved ones together down the stage.  
"I liked the old 'em better."

Eyes downcast,  
Lips sealed.  
Oh,  
How we wished we could do better.  
We're sorry.

Emotional nights in the darkness.  
Faced each other and,  
Whispered declarations of love  
and encouragement.  
Cried to sleep in arms of refuge.

The very next night  
I watched you atop the structure,  
Free and soaring.

Then you looked at me,  
Whispered the three words I loved,  
'Til this day and beyond.

I watched as you let go,  
Your slender fingers uncurling.  
In slow motion  
Your body dived,  
Edges of your lips lifting,  
Eyes closed.

 

I smiled,  
For you had trust that I would soon follow.

We would be free again,  
Climbing the clouds of Heaven.  
Hell, maybe Blurryface could join us.


End file.
